


the forbidden lovers of Millers Hollow.

by alykka732



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Bae Jinyoung is the Witch, Descriptions of Blood, Descriptions of Puking, Don't Read If You Are Uncomfortable, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kim Seunghun is the Seer, Kim Yonghee is Cupid, Lee Byounggon | BX is a Werewolf (White Werewolf), Reader is AFAB but uses genderneutral pronouns, Reader is the hunter - Freeform, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Yoon Hyunsuk is a Villager (for now idk I haven't decided his role yet), murders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykka732/pseuds/alykka732
Summary: in order to avenge your parents' death, eaten and killed by werewolves, you decided to follow your godmother's steps and became the village's Hunter when she passed away.however, one night, as you are hunting, your best friend, who happens to be the village's Cupid, fucked up. but really fucked up.inspired by the French board game, "The Werewolves of Millers Hollow".if there is any smut, they will be put as bonus chapter, so you can pass them if you don't want to read them. I will indicate it in the chapter title and the chapter notes in the beginning.
Relationships: Lee Byounggon | BX/Reader





	the forbidden lovers of Millers Hollow.

This chapter has for purpose to describe where I got my ideas. **You can pass it if you want too.**

I came up with this idea while my family and I played a few rounds online of the board game _The Werewolves of Millers Hollow_ (or in French, _Les Loups-garous de Thiercelieux_ ). For those who don't know the game, it's a French game based on the game _Mafia_. I am familiar with _The Werewolves of Millers Hollow_ as I grew up and still lives in Québec, the French province of Canada, in a French-speaking family.

The grand idea is the same: everybody has a card that indicates the role they are going to play and nobody knows who the others are until they die.

They are two groups of people: the werewolves and the villagers. The werewolves know who is on their side while the villagers don't. Among the villagers, they are multiples of them that possess special powers. Each night, werewolves kill and the villagers whose powers work at night play. Each day, there is a vote to eliminate another player. However, I will only explain the roles that I might or will use for this fanfiction, as they are many of them (some coming from the base game, others from extensions).

  * The Werewolves (Base Game): Each night, they kill a player and the next day, they pretend to be villagers and try to not get caught.
  * The Hunter (Base Game): When killed (elimination or eaten), they must kill a player of their choice.
  * The Cupid (Base Game): On the first night, the Cupid has to choose two players (including themself) that will be lovers. If one of the lovers dies, the other dies too. The Cupid becomes a normal villager after the first night.
  * The Seer (Base Game): Each night, the Seer can the card of another player.
  * The Witch (Base Game): The Witch has two potions; the first one can save the werewolves' victim of death, the other potion can kill another player. The Witch can use the life potion on themself. Once a potion used, they cannot use it again.
  * The Sheriff (Base Game): The Sheriff is elected by the players. So, the elected player has two roles: their hidden card and the Sheriff. The Sheriff counts for two. Once the Sheriff dies, they choose the next Sheriff.
  * The White Werewolf (The Village Extension): The White Werewolf's objective is to be the only survivor. They wakes up with the other Werewolves every night, but one night out of two, they wakes up alone and kills another Werewolf.
  * The Wild Child (Characters Extension): The Wild Child chooses another player at the beginning of the game. If that player dies, they turns into a Werewolf.



For now, this is all the characters that I can think of that might appear in this fanfiction. You might need to come back here if you realize that I'm mentioning a role you don't know about, I will update as soon as I see that there's a new role in my fanfiction. Obviously, as this is not a game, I will cheat a bit for this fanfiction. For example, the Hunter doesn't only kill when they dies.

This is all I can think about for now. If you have questions, please, drop them in the comments, I'll be glad to answer them!

See you on the next chapter!

alykka.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who want to support me, I have a ko-fi right here! Drop something there if you can and want too! Thank you so much for reading me!  
> https://ko-fi.com/alykka732


End file.
